


TickleTober Day 9 -- "I'm not ticklish"

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman insists he's not ticklish. Virgil insists that's impossible. What else is there to do except test it out?Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 9 -- "I'm not ticklish"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am five days late, but I had a good number of very busy and emotionally garbage-y days so I'm a little behind lol. There will probably be an influx of these fics/drabbles today while I catch up on tickletober so get ready for your tickle content lol.

Virgil panted, greedily sucking in air as Roman finally stopped the surprise tickle-attack. Roman chuckled above him and offered him a hand up. Virgil just glared at it.

“Oh, come on,” Roman teased. “You like it.”

Virgil blushed, giving in and taking the hand, smiling softly when Roman used it to pull him in and plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll get you back,” Virgil said.

Roman laughed. “Good luck with that. I’m not ticklish, unlike you, Tickle-Me-Emo.”

Virgil ignored the swoop in his stomach at the teasing nickname and gave Roman’s form a once over. He half-heartedly poked Roman in the side, receiving no reaction.

“There’s _ no _ way you aren’t ticklish,” Virgil said.

Roman gave him a smug grin. “I’m not. And I’ll prove it. I’ll lay here and you can try to tickle me to your heart’s content. _ If _ you _ somehow _ find a spot that’s ticklish, I’ll let you get your revenge. If not? It’s round two for you.”

Virgil didn’t bother weighing the pros and cons obsessively like he normally would. It’s not like the outcomes didn’t both work out in his favor, after all. Get to tickle _ Roman _ or just get another bout of tickling himself. It was a win-win.

“Deal.”

Roman laid down on the floor, the personification of relaxation. He crossed his arms behind his head with a yawn and even kicked his boots off with a relieved sigh.

Virgil plopped down on Roman’s hips, snorting when Roman waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He wiggled his fingers over Roman’s sides, stomach, ribs. The muscles under his skin subtly jumped, but no matter what Virgil did, Roman’s facial expression didn’t shift, that infuriating smirk still in place. 

And certainly no laughter.

“See?” Roman said smugly. “Not ticklish. You ready to give up and go for round two, now?”

Virgil glared at him, remaining silent. In a last-ditch effort, he shot his hands up into Roman’s armpits. Roman’s eyes bulged out of his skull as he clamped his arms down with a loud yelp.

“Oh?” Virgil said, slowly curling his fingers where they were trapped. “What’s this?”

“Nothing!”

“Hm? Oh really?”

Virgil started scribbling his fingers in the hollows of Roman’s armpits. Roman shrieked and threw his head back in loud laughter. Virgil laughed along with him.

“‘Not ticklish,’ huh?” Virgil growled playfully.

Roman was laughing too hard to respond.

After a few more minutes, Virgil started slowing his fingers. Roman immediately rolled them over and pinned Virgil again, laughing at his startled expression.

“You got your revenge,” Roman said. “Now I’m going to get mine.”

Virgil squealed as Roman got to work.

Oh well, he could always get revenge again after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon.


End file.
